The bet
by Brandon2309
Summary: "I...What?" He accepts the bet given by his friend,only he didn't expect it to go this easy.Until a certain someone joins in.RioXOC


_**Hello,I'm Brandon and I'm new is my first fanfic based around my OC and Rio Kastle from the Yugioh Zexal anime.**_

_**I don't own Yugioh Zexal.**_

"I…What!?" It was all the blonde haired boy managed to the other people in the room simply smirked with exception of one certain boy."I swear to god Yuma if you're not going to shut up I'll take your Utopia and cut it in two!"The boy named Yuma simply stopped laughing in order for the safety of his dear card."Flip,this is friggin' ridiculous!" is what the blonde haired boy told Flip."Oh,come on Brandon we all know you like Rio and this bet will only make it easier for you to capture her heart".The last part being said with a mischievous smirk,that was until a glare from Brandon managed to wipe the smirk of his face."Soooooo,will you do it?" another voice joined the conversation,a voice that belonged to a green haired girl."No." a simple yet unsatisfying for the rest of the group."Come on Brandon just do it!" "Yuma,what did I tell you about about keeping youre mouth shut?" the blonde was now clearly irritated with him,not just him with everyone to be honest."If I say yes,are all of you morons going to shut up?" "Yes!" it went simultaneously."Fine then,I'll do it." the blond boy simply sighed of the bet he just agreed reason?Kissing his crush was nerve wrecking enough,even though he wouldn't admit it,but when she also had a overprotective brother,_way to overprotective_,who's name is Reginald Kastle,well let's just say he was going to have a hard time.

"Why did I even agree to this?" was all he managed to say when he was in front of the Kastle answer to the question was simple however,he just never backed down from a challenge given to was just who he was and besides if the people at Heartland Academy heard that the always cool,calm and composed duelist Brandon was afraid to accept a stupid bet his reputation would be that happened only his fan girls wanted to be seen around him and those girls are just to annoying,even more than Yuma even tough he wouldn't admit that to the strange haired boy._"Well,here I go."_ was the only thing he thought before knocking on the door of the Kastle ,how he regretted that door opened and a dark pink pair of eyes met a crimson pair of eyes."Brandon,you're here for Reginald,right?" it was a soft yet confident tone,one that the said boy loved till the end of ,didn't that sound corny."Actually,I'm not here for your brother" it was strange for Rio,normally when Brandon was at their door he was here for Shark,but he wasn't this time."But then why are you here?" it was a simply question for the boy at the door,for Rio however it was a question on wich she hoped the answer would be that he was here for ,because she loved the boy to bits,the way he walked,his voice,his hair,his laugh,even his way of dueling intrigued wouldn't admit it,not to him,not to her best friend,heck not even to Reginald,he would go super overprotective and he would try to duel Brandon into oblivion and if there was something she didn't want to happen it was Reginald doing _that_."To be honest,I'm here to hang out with you" was the simple answer of the crimson eyed boy."Hanging out?" "With me?" "You?" she tought she misunderstood,but she didn't." there's something wrong with that I could leave." how he hoped she was fine with it,simply because he was a man on a ,the bet wasn't that bad,kissing Rio?Yeah,the bet wasn't actually that bad,even though he wouldn't admit it to the bunch of morons he called friends."Come on,in then." bingo,he was in already,now only the rest of the bet."So,what do you want to do?" Rio knew the boy protested against a lot,_everything_ actually so she figured out it was the best to let him choose what to ,driving her crush out of the house would be boy thought about wat they could do,simply because he always hung out with the guys and with guys you do different things than with simply replied:"As long as it isn't enormously moronic as the thing I do with Yuma and the rest of his gang then I'm fine with it." heck,if Rio wanted to go to the zoo he would join her to the zoo,everything to spend time with wasn't long after that Rio proposed to go to her room to hang out there,her room,he wondered if a girls room was a lot different from a guys room and what they would even do there.

He was quite astonished when he walked into her room,not because it was larger than his but it was so,so,so _blue_.But who was he to say something about a room wit halmost every decoration in the color blue when his room excisted out of red decorations."So,where's Sharks room?" the question just suddenly popped up in him,because when Rio's room was _this_ blue then he definitly needed to see Sharks room.

After seeing the strange expression on her face he decided to clarify his question."I just want to see the room of the great Shark,if he isn't in there that is." Because to be honest even he wouldn't want to see Shark angry for taking step into his private ground."Then it's you're lucky day,Reginald isn't home." Wait,he wasn't at home,that meant that Rio was home alone,praise the lord that his plan got a lot easier now."So this is his room?" it wasn't as expected,Brandon expected him to have _at least_ one poster of a boy,how wrong was was dark purple and he had a guitar,at least something they both had at their room,with the exception of a bed of course."We can return to your room." What a dissapointment was her brothers room,but hey at least he could say he saw the room of Shark something that no one has benefit of the bet.

"Rio?" a simple hmm was the respond to the calling of her name from the other side of her bed."Would you be so polite to not tell Shark I have seen his room?" "Why not?" she was quite surprised that one of the toughest boys she knew didn't want her brother to now that he has been into his was quite amusing,but she couldn't say no,even though the blonde boy didn't now she too had a mission.A same one that Brandon has accepted after his friends bothered him to do however accepted ,how she wanted to kiss that boy and confess to him."I won't tell him,don't worry" her heart jumped a little when she saw the boy giving her one of the sweetest smiles she had ever seen."Thanks" she still wondered how one word could give her this the owner of the word._"I need to tell him what I feel for him,this could be the last time that we are all alone for a while."_ Quickly shaking away the nervousness,she called out his name,soft yet full of confidence."Can you come closer,please?" he simply did as she asked wondering why she asked him to get closer."I need to tell you something,and it's very important." She sounded a little bit… nervous?Yeah,definitely enjoyed seeing her like didn't he?

"I,I,I uhmm." She nervously started her ramble and started saying thing that had totally nothing to do with what she wanted to boy was puzzled,but he tought it was adorable and not knowing wat overcame him,he leaned in and kissed on the mouth for that his surprise she didn't pull back,she only deepened the felt his own cheeks heat up and enjoyed the a certain someone stepped into the .He was _so_ dead meat right now."KANBARA!" the scream of Shark made Rio bit Brandons lip and Brandon falling of the bed."I swear to god you're so dead meath right now!" how was he going to escape the raging Shark now?"I heard about the bet the two of you made with those morons and I'm going to kick your butt into oblivion for using my sister!" "Hold up,so let me get this straight,even though your sister accepted the same bet as I,I'm the only one who get's punished even though she technically used me to?"After receiving a nod from Shark he could only reply: "Yeah,that's fair." Sarcasm,one of the things he mocked everyone with,a raging Shark however,No,He wouldn't even _try_ to mock only counted down from 3 to 1 and the crimson eyed boy simply started to run for Sharks life was dear to him and he didn't want to give Shark to fun to kill so the chase trough the house began.

"Was it really necessary to punch me a black eye!?" the now not-so-crimson-eyed teen however continued his rant about using his sister and how he would kill him if he dared to did it that Shark gave him permission to date Rio,even he didn't expect didn't care though,the only thing he cared about now is how to camouflage his black eye,explain how he got the black eye and how he got permission to date would think of something when he was was sure of that.

At school the next day:

"What was that for!?" Flip didn't know where he deserved the punch of the blonde haired boy that because of the bets he placed with Brandon and Rio the two were together now."That's for letting me go through Sharks wrath." Rio simply giggled at the simple bell rang signalling the start of the lessons."Got to go my lesson will start soon." However right when Flip wanted to leave Brandon halted him."What?" Flip didn't know why the taller boy stopped him at a time like this."Thank you." a smirk followed from the boy."Can I leave now?" why did he even thank him?He didn't really care,all he got to do was to get to his class in realisation hit him.

"You're welcome!" was all he screamed to the blonde boy and the blue haired girl that was clinging to his arm(to the sadness of all his fan girls).Brandon smiled once more after the troublesome boy before kissing Rio and going to their classes respectively.

_**That was it,I hope you guys enjoyed,criticism is welcome to help myself improve as a writer.**_


End file.
